


Sundress Season

by ClarityConstance



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Clothes On, Dom/sub, Dominant Lux, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Popsicles, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sub!Ezreal, Submissive Ezreal, Sundress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarityConstance/pseuds/ClarityConstance
Summary: It's finally summer, so Lux and Ezreal take their date outdoors to the local park for some quality time and frozen treats. Inspired by the popular post "It's officially 'riding dick in a sundress' season."





	Sundress Season

“Stop doing that.”

“What?” Lux blinked innocently as she closed her lips around the length of her cherry red popsicle. She held eye contact as it disappeared behind her lips, all the way down to the stick, and slowly emerged with a distinct pop. 

“Seriously?” It was almost a whine as Ezreal cast a glance around the parking, looking to see if anyone was seeing what he was seeing. They walked, fingers tangled with each other, along a shady path with some students studying in the grass and families milling around the park center, all hoping to take advantage of the first sunny day of the season. No one paid them any mind.

“What?” Lux was insistent as she dragged her tongue from bottom to top. “Am I making you hot?” She maintained that light, chipper tone no matter how filthy the words were. “Are you getting hard from watching me eat a popsicle?” There was a mocking glint in her eyes.

“No.” Perhaps a little more defensive than he intended. “It’s gonna melt if you keep eating it like that.” 

“Uh huh.” Lux gave a noisy slurp along the shaft of the icy treat and finally concluded its torture by biting off the tip. “You mean it’s gonna melt like that?” She motioned to his other hand where his lemon popsicle was dripping down his hand. 

“Oh, shit--!” He jolted and flicked his wrist around to try to lap up the juice from his hand and sent the popsicle flying off the stick. It splattered on the ground at his feet. Lux burst out into a fit of laughter. His shoulders sagged, disappointment weighing him down, and he threw a scowl at her. “Stop laughing at me.”

“Oh my god, quit pouting,” She said as her laughter subsided, “Here, baby.” She stepped in close and pressed her red popsicle to his lips until he opened his mouth and took it. 

“Look at the mess you made,” She chided taking his hand into hers, “It’s going to get sticky if we don’t clean it up.” Ezreal knew what was coming before it happened and felt his groin tighten in anticipation. Lux closed her lips around his index finger and ran her tongue, both wet and cold from the treat against his warm skin. His breath hitched, her bright-eyed gaze unwavering as she pulled off and bobbed down again on his finger. It was then a bell chimed behind Ezreal and a biker flew by them on the path. His heart sped up in his chest. They were still outside, in public. There were people around, they were far away, but still. 

“Hey.” Her soft hand on his cheek brought him back. “Finish up.” She took the stick of the popsicle and guided it all the way into his mouth. “Bite.” When she pulled back, all she had was the stick. 

“Good boy.” It was a whisper, just for him. Instantly, his blood went hot. Lux popped a kiss on his lips and guided him along by his hand to an empty spot at the base of a tree. It was large enough that it hid them from the rest of the park, leaving only a stretch of lawn and a hedge fence between them and the street.

Ezreal stood for a moment, ignoring Lux’s expectant look. She was so pretty in her pink and yellow sundress. It caught every slight breeze and blew gently around her frame. The fabric was thick enough not to be scandalous-- It was just a dress. A summer dress.

“You look really pretty today,” He said, unable to take his eyes away from hers.

Smiling, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, that teasing glint in her eyes again. “Guess what.”

“What?”

“I’m not wearing any underwear.” 

His brows arched. “No way…”

“Mhmm.” 

Ezreal moved his hands to her hips and ran them up her sides. No waistband. His hands circled her ass, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her close. “I knew you were hiding something.” 

Lux giggled softly and leaned into him, using her weight to pin him to the tree for a long kiss. Her tongue glided across his bottom lip, prompting them to part, and caressed the inside of his mouth. She pushed her hands up from the firm line of his stomach to his chest and felt him breathe out a sigh, the warm air brushing her cheeks. Ezreal squeezed her ass again and she ambled forward to press her hips against his and the telling press back against her from his building arousal. 

Behind them, a child screamed with laughter. Ezreal jolted, pulling away, but Lux’s quick hands caught his face and pointed him back to her, blue eyes smoldering into him. “There’s nothing to look at,” She said, carding her fingers through his hair, “Not when I’m right in front of you.” 

Her hand slipped between their bodies and dove behind his waistband. Ezreal drew in a quick breath as her fingers curled around his shaft. “Lux,” He whined quietly.

“I love how easy it is to get you hard,” She muttered and brushed their noses together, “You’re so cute.” Lux kissed him again, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip for a tender bite. He tasted cool and sweet, like his lemon popsicle, and at the same time so warm and inviting. A whimper jumped from his mouth and into hers as Lux’s tongue dove in again, tasting and stroking while she pet his cock. When he was strained against his jeans, she drew back. 

“Sit down,” She ordered, breathless from their kiss. Ezreal immediately sank against the tree, wincing as the bark took up the back of his shirt and bit into his skin. Lux turned her back to him, dress twirling in a summer breeze and exposing a long length of her naked thigh. She gathered the hem of the dress and pulled it up behind her, flashing her ass just moments before she sat it down on his lap. The heat of her sank right through his pants, causing a moan to bubble up in Ezreal’s chest.

“Stop squirming,” She chided, giggling as his rolling hips set her off-balance. Lux caught herself on a tree root and straightened up, flicking a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. “You want it bad, huh?” She wiggled her ass up against his stomach, taking up his shirt with it, and rode her wet pussy on his bare skin. “Mmm, I want it, too.” She reached between their legs and plucked open his fly with her dress carefully draped over them so his cock was hidden when it sprang free from his pants. “I’ve been wet since I sucked your fingers.”

“Fuck.” Ezreal’s breath shuddered as Lux rocked forward and without preamble, pressed his cock inside her. “Oh, fuck--”

She hissed between her teeth, swatting blindly at his chest behind her to quiet him. No one could see them, but that didn’t mean no one couldn’t hear them. “Holy shit, Ezreal,” She whispered, strained, and chewed her bottom lip to hold in the moans as he slowly filled her up. Her cunt soaked him, inch by inch, easing his journey in. 

Lux hummed softly and tucked her feet under her body so she could sink down to press her ass flush to Ezreal’s body. She took a moment to straighten out her sundress so it draped inconspicuously over her knees. Behind her, Ezreal brushed his hands up her bottom and held lightly onto her hips, pinning the fabric in place against her body. 

“Hn. You wanna watch me ride you?” She teased and began to bob lightly up and down his shaft, “You gotta be quiet, though.” Lux glanced over her shoulder, holding a finger to her lips. Ezreal flashed a grin at her and dropped his head against the tree, eyes fluttering as Lux broadened her stroke. 

“Promise, I’ll be--” A strangled noise peeled out of him. “God, you feel so good.” 

“Ezreal!” Lux sat on him, planting her pussy flush against him, “You’re literally the worst.” She flicked a playful glare at him over her shoulder. 

“Come on, I can’t help it,” Ezreal groaned, bucking into her. 

She swatted his thigh to get him to stop. “Naughty.” There was a firmer, berating edge to her glare this time. Lux made up her mind then, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she turned away from him and braced a hand on his knees. “Well, if you really can’t help yourself…” 

Lux ground her hips into his body, taking him as deep as she possibly could so her clit rubbed against his cock at the same time his shaft caught that deep, heavenly spot inside her. She let out a heavy breath steadily bucked into him.

“You’re squeezing me so tight,” Ezreal gasped. They found a rhythm together, rocking and rubbing, squeezing and stirring. Pleasure surged between the two of them, building with their labored breaths and choked moans.

“Hold me down,” She urged in hushed, thin soprano. Ezreal tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her in against him as she snapped her hips into him, dragging her clit against his shaft. She made no noise, but the harsh, escalating breaths past her lips as she climbed closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck, Lux--” She reached back to slap a hand over his mouth and found a few fingers made it in past his teeth. With his mouth open, he was even louder, groaning openly like the lusty fool he was until instinct took over and he closed his lips around the digits to suck. For her, that was all she needed to take the next uneven strokes to a muted climax. Lux tightened, thighs trembling and curled forward at her peak. Ezreal, hard and unfinished, snapped his hips up into her to ease her out of her high while also chasing his own orgasm. But, Lux jumped to her feet, still shivering with the last traces of orgasm threading through her body. Her dress fell back around her, falling to about her knees and no one, not even Ezreal from where he sat, could tell that she was still drenched between her thighs.

It took him a beat to realize she left him with his wet cock out. “Lux!” He scrambled to pull his pants up-- or his shirt down-- anything to cover up his burgeoning erection. 

When Lux looked over him, she’d placed a hand on her hip and a mischievous twinkle took to her blue eyes. “You really should put that away.” 

“What the hell--” Ezreal scrambled to his feet and fussed his dick back into his pants, wincing as he pulled the zipper tight. “What-- Why…?” He read her look and it slowly dawned on him what had happened. “Please, Lux. Please? I promise--”

“I know, I know.” Lux took his jaw and lifted his chin for a quick kiss. “I’m being mean.” Her pout mirrored his, but hers was decidedly less sincere. Lux placed her palm on the tight, obvious bulge of his cock behind his jeans and sent a needy quake down his thighs. “You’re just too cute when you want me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this oneshot, please send in a request! I'll take pretty much any suggestion for any ship, m/m, m/f or f/f. Make it as kinky or as vanilla as you'd like!


End file.
